Final Fantasy VII: Noreku's Saga
by ShadowWolfNoreku
Summary: The untold story of Final Fantasy VII. In this story you'll meet Noreku as he travels with Cloud and AVALANCH to stop the Shinra and Sephiroth.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Mommy, mommy, who's that boy?" Said a little boy to his mom.

"I don't know sweetheart." Said the mom.

"Will he be okay?"

"I'm not sure; he looks like he's in pretty bad condition. C'mon let's get out of this neighborhood, it gives me the creeps."

"But what about the boy?"

"I said let's go!"

"Okay mommy."

As the boy and his mother left a young man was revealed with blood red hair and scars on his face and arms. He was in a torn up black sleeveless turtleneck along with black boots, black pants and a pair of black fingerless gloves with the SOLDIER logo on them.

"Ngh." Grunted the boy.

"Huh? Who's there?" Said Tifa.

As Tifa looked around she noticed the beaten and bruised boy sitting almost lifeless in the ally outside her bar.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked.

"….." Said the boy.

"Your eyes! They're bright green!" Tifa gasped as she noticed the logo on his gloves and his uniform. "You're from SOLDIER!"

"Ugh, where?" The boy asked.

"You're in Midgar outside my bar '7th Heaven'. I found you laying here unconscious. Are you from SOLDIER?"

"Yes, I'm a SOLDIER 1st Class or at least I was before Shinra turned on me and left me for dead out here."

"That's terrible!" Tifa exclaimed. "The same thing happened to my friend Cloud. I found him passed out down by the train station."

"Hmm, I don't remember anyone named Cloud being in SOLDIER but I was always too busy to really know who anyone was." The boy said while slowly working his way up to his feet. "Where are my swords?"

As the boy got up Tifa realized the wolf ears on the top of his head. "You're not human are you?"

"Not entirely. I'm a wolf/human hybrid, genetically altered by the Shinra Science Department. What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Tifa nice to meet you!" Tifa said with a big smile on her face. "Who're you?"

"My name is Noreku, You said you own bar?"

"Yep."

"Could we go inside? I'm starving."

"Sure I can introduce you to the rest to rest of the gang."

So, Tifa led Noreku into the bar to introduce him to her friends and get him a warm meal.

"Yo Tifa! What took yu so long? Me and Marlene are starving!" Said Barret to Tifa not yet realizing some company had arrived. "Who's this guy? An' why the hell's he wearin' SOLDIER clothes?"

"I found him outside the barely alive. The Shinra left him for dead out there." Tifa said to Barret while starting to make dinner.

"Man you sure do have a knack for finding ex-SOLDIER operatives unconscious don'cha." Barret said with a laugh. "So stranger wha's your name?"

"I'm Noreku, and you are?"

"Name's Barret, those are some pretty nice swords you got there an'," Barret paused seeing Noreku's ears and claws, "wha the hell you sposed to be?"

"I'm a wolf/human hybrid. I could ask the same about you. You have a gun for a hand."

"Ya, I lost my real hand a while back defending my village from the Shinra. So, I had it replaced with this gun."

"You fought against the Shinra?" Noreku said in disbelief. "That takes guts."

"Ya well we still are fighting the Shinra. We're on a mission to save the planet." Exclaimed Barret.

"Save the planet?" Noreku asked confused.

"Ya! You didn't know that all that Mako energy the Shinra use is really taking lifer from the planet?"

"No, I didn't know that but I'm not surprised. I've noticed wildlife unexplainably dying on my past few missions." Noreku said.

"Well if you want, you can join us." Said Tifa as she handed Noreku, Barret, and Marlene plates of steak and potatoes.

"Ya! With two ex-SOLDIER operatives with us we can't lose!" Barret said as he inhaled his food. "Eat up Marlene!"

"Yes papa." Marlene said starting to eat her potatoes.

"So, Noreku, if you're from SOLDIER how's come your eyes are green not blue?" Barret asked Noreku.

"When I was genetically altered into a hybrid it also effected my eye color. As for joining you, when I first joined SOLDIER I swore to protect anyone who needed me. Well it seems like now the planet needs me so I'll join you on your quest." Noreku said to Barret and Tifa.

"Awesome!" Tifa said joyfully. "Welcome to AVALANCH!"

"Hmm so this is AVALANCH. From what Shinra's said you're a terrorist group. But it sounds to me like they're the terrorists."

"Ya, many people don't notice that but we hope to make a change." Tifa said. "Oh! We should get you some new clothes."

"Fine but I'm keeping my gloves, they were a gift from when I first joined SOLDIER."

"That's fine. Come with me."

"Okay."

So Noreku followed Tifa into a living area at her bar where she gave him a red short sleeve shirt that zipped up, new black pants and some new shoes.

"Looks good on you." Tifa told Noreku.

"Thanks. So where is this other ex-SOLDIER, I believe you said his name was Cloud."

"Oh, he's resting. C'mon I'll take you to him."

"Okay, I'm kinda curious and wanna ask him some questions."

So, Tifa led him to Cloud's room at the end of the hall at the back of the bar.

"I'll wait in the front of the bar. You can have the room across from Cloud." Tifa said as she walked away. After Tifa was gone Noreku went into Cloud's room.

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud said as Noreku entered his room.

"I am Noreku ex-SOLDIER 1st class and a wolf/human hybrid. I just recently joined AVALANCH and heard another SOLDIER operative was here. You must be Cloud."

"Ya, and what's it to you."

"I have some questions for you about your history in SOLDIER."

"Ask away I have nothing to hide. Just don't waste my time."

"I don't recall anyone named Cloud in SOLDIER."

"It's been a long time since I was in SOLDIER. Maybe they never told you about me."

"How long ago? I'm sure I would've heard of you, I was in SOLDIER for over 10 years."

"Five years ago."

"Nibelhiem, when Sephiroth went insane and burnt down the entire city."

"Interesting. I read those files. There was nobody named Cloud listed there."

"That's impossible, I was there. I can remember the heat of the flames."

"The only SOLDIER operatives listed on that file were Sephiroth and Zack Fair. Nowhere in those files is a Cloud listed."

"Zack?"

Just then Cloud fell to his knees shaking and pale white.

"Cloud are you okay?" Asked Noreku.

"..." Cloud replied.

"Cloud?"

"Huh? Ya, I'm fine. We should head up front. Everyone is probably waiting on us."

With that Noreku and Cloud met up with Tifa and Barret as they got ready to go on their first mission.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"There you guys are. We been waitin for yu to get out here. We gots ourselves a mission to start." Barret said as Cloud Noreku came out of the bar.

"Sorry. Now lets get started." Cloud said as he brushed past Barret.

"Man wha the hell's your problem!"

"I hate wasting time."

"Cloud is everything okay?" Tifa asked.

"Ya everything's fine, can we go now?" Cloud said pissy.

"Ya, I guess."

"Right so here's wha we's doin. We gonna go to the Mako reactor in Sector 1 an' blow it up!" Barret yelled while firing his gun-arm in the air.

"Then let's go already." Cloud said as he headed to the train station.

"Interesting friend you have." Noreku said as they started walking.

"He has his moments but I've known him since we were little, he can be really sweet." Tifa said while watching Cloud.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's more interested in these missions than me."

"Hmm, well I think he'd be lucky to have a girl like you."

"Well thank you." Tifa said blushing.

"Hey you two, stop flirtin, we gots a job to do!" Barret yelled as they hopped onto to the train. "We's gonna be getting to the reactor soon. So, wha' we gonna do when we get in there is make our way to the core and set a bomb then rush out before the fireworks go off."

"Almost there!" Tifa exclaimed.

"It's about time." Cloud said coldly.

"We's here guys lets go!" Barret yelled as they stormed out of the train.

As the gang made their way to the reactor they ran into some obstacles consisting of way too many locked doors and some lazy guards. When they finally got to the reactor core Shinra's defense system activated releasing three robo-giants.

"Hmm, these must be new." Noreku said drawing one of his two swords and slashing right through one of the giants.

"That's not all that impressive." Cloud said as he drove his sword through a giant. But afterwards Cloud was arrogant and wasn't paying attention as the last giant knocked him unconscious.

"Maybe you should spend less time showing off and more time staying focused." Noreku said.

"I like this pointy eared boy. He knows how to work." Barret laughed as four more robo-giants joined the fight.

"It's obvious they were expecting us. The Shinra must really be afraid of a 'mere terrorist group'. Everyone cover your ears I'll get rid of the rest of them." And so Tifa and Barret grabbed Cloud and covered their ears as Noreku unleashed his "Wolf Howl" eliminating all of the enemies at once.

"Hell! Wha' was that!" Barret yelled in disbelief.

"One of the perks of being a hybrid and infused with the power of Mako energy and Jenova cells." Noreku said walking over to his new friends. "We should keep going. Who knows what other surprises are up ahead."

"Ya! Lets go we's got a job to do!"

So, the gang continued, placing the bomb on the reactor at it's core then set the timer to go off in fifteen minutes. As they were on their way out they ran into some trouble in the form of fifty Shinra troops.

"You guys go on ahead I have some unfinished business with my old friends here." Noreku said urging for the others to get out.

"You're not getting all the glory this time." Cloud said drawing his sword.

"Fine, Barret make sure you get Tifa out of here safely."

"Right! Good luck you two. You better come back!" Barret yelled as he grabbed Tifa and ran.

As Tifa and Barret vanished off into the distance Cloud and Noreku prepared for their fight against the Shinra troops.

"Try not to get yourself hurt this time." Noreku said to Cloud as he drew his swords.

"Grr, just stay out of my way!" Cloud yelled as he drew his drew his Buster Sword and slashed through ten soldiers. "Beat that you prick!"

Then without a word Noreku defeated the other forty without breaking a sweat.

"Impossi... How could you defeat so many soldiers at once?" Cloud yelled punching the wall beside him.

"That is the true power of a SOLDIER 1st Class. Fifty Shinra troops should be nothing for you, yet you only knocked out ten."

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled as he stormed out of the reactor, followed by Noreku.

About a minute after Could and Noreku got out of the reactor it exploded. Putting an end to the large sum of Mako energy that the reactor was taking from the Earth.

"Well tha's one reactor done Next up is the Sector 7 reactor. Soon we's gonna have em all blown up!' Barret yelled.

"Let's go rest for tonight though." Tifa said as they made their way back to the bar.

That night Noreku didn't sleep at all. In fact he didn't even stay in the bar. He spent the night on the roof looking at a picture of him and another SOLDIER operative with black hair and a sword on his back. He was also a SOLDIER 1st Class and his sword looked just like Cloud's Buster Sword.

"Zack." Noreku spoke to the starry night sky. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. But don't worry, I'll keep your legacy safe."

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Tifa said as Noreku turned and jumped. "Mind if I join you?"

"Err, no I don't mind." Noreku said as he sat back down and Tifa sat beside him.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight."

"Hmm, just like you."

"That's very sweet." Tifa said blushing. "I thought it was brave of you to take on all those giants alone."

"It's not that big of a deal. I just did what needed to be done."

"Well it was still cool." Tifa said smiling. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking about my old friend Zack."

"Zack? I met a Zack once."

"Was this him?" Noreku showed Tifa the picture of him and Zack.

"Ya that's him. The last time I saw him was five years ago on the Nibelhiem mission, before it was destroyed."

"This picture was taken right before that mission. I didn't see him again after that and I only heard from him one other time."

"What happened to him?"

"Five years later him and another person in critical condition escaped Nibelhiem after years of being experimented on. The Shinra army eventually caught up with them. Zack did his best but the numbers caught up to him up to him. He was shot down and the other person was left for dead because of his condition. He had a severe case of Mako poisoning."

"Who was it?"

"Cloud, your childhood friend. Right before Zack's fight against the Shinra I received a message from Zack saying; 'If anything happens to me please look over Cloud, he will be my living legacy.' You see Cloud is not who he says he is."

"I know..."

"Then why haven't you told him?"

"I'm afraid of how he'll react. Please keep this between us."

"Fine, but he must learn at some point."

"Okay, so why did Shinra turn against you? I mean it doesn't sound like them to get rid of someone as strong as you."

"I learned the truth about what happened with Zack and caused an uproar about it. So their solution was injure me and leave me for dead here so it looked like a disgruntled citizen did it. Thankfully you found and helped me." Noreku said putting his arm around Tifa. "You look beautiful in the moonlight"

"Uh, thank you." Tifa said, now with a bright red face as she leaned into him. "You're very warm."

So for the rest of the night they stared at the stars as Noreku held Tifa close to him until the sun rose that morning.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning everyone met up refreshed in front of the bar.

"Okay today we's goin after the Sector 7 reactor." Barret said. "Make sure you're prepared just in case we run into more trouble like yesterday."

So everyone got prepared and then Tifa went up to Noreku to talk.

"I had a great time with you last night." Tifa said blushing.

"So did I." Noreku said smiling for the first time in a long time. "It's been so long since I've been able to smile and enjoy life. So thank you Tifa."

"Hey you two let's go! We's got a job to do!" Barret yelled at them. "We's gonna take out the next reactor."

"Alright but we should be careful. They're probably expecting us." Noreku said.

"Whatever." Cloud said as he pushed past everyone between Tifa and Noreku.

"What's your problem?" Noreku shouted after Cloud but he was already too far away to hear.

"Just ignore him, he's just pissed that he wasn't the hero yesterday." Tifa said giving Noreku a hug.

"Ya that boy has one hot head. If he ain't the hero then he ain't happy." Barret said. "We's should probably start headin out before he gets 'imself in trouble."

So the gang headed to the train station and when they got on Noreku and Tifa sat together the whole way as Cloud continued to be hot headed and arrogant.

"You think he's jealous?" Noreku asked Tifa

"I don't know. He hasn't shown any interest in me at all since he got here." Tifa replied.

"He seems to only be concerned about work, he doesn't even remember Zack. It's as if Zack never existed to him."

"I'm sure he'll remember who he is sooner or later."

"Ya well let's hope it's sooner because I'm gonna get sick of this eventually."

"Okay you love birds come on we's got us a job to do."

So after Tifa blushed a little they headed off the train to their next mission, destroy the Sector reactor.

When they arrived at the reactor Cloud was the first to barge in. But there was a trap waiting for them so Cloud got a warm welcome from Rufus Shinra himself.

"We've been waiting for you to show up. See after the trouble you caused at the last reactor we figured you'd come to this one next." Rufus said as he snapped his fingers and a helicopter came down to pick him up. "We have a present for you." With that Rufus left with the helicopter and in his place a gigantic defense machine fell from the ceiling.

"Crap! We don't have time for this!" Cloud yelled as he slashed his sword at the machine but it did nothing.

"Let me try." Noreku said as he drew a sword and slashed at the machine. "Still nothing."

"Damn! If those two can't hurt it how can we possibly win this fight?" Barret yelled as he unsuccessfully tried to hurt the machine with his gun arm.

"Cloud we should work together, if we hit it at the same time we should be able to take it out." Noreku said to Cloud readying himself.

"Fine, but only because we'll be able to take out this hunk of junk." Cloud said.

So Cloud and Noreku combined their power and slashed right through the machine causing it to explode. But as it exploded the ground right under Cloud's feet crumbled and he fell straight down to who knows where.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled as Noreku grabbed her before she fell too.

"We gotta get out of here!" Noreku said as him, Tifa, and Barret ran out of the crumbling reactor.

"Where do you think Cloud went?" Tifa asked almost in tears.

"I don't know." Noreku said pulling her into his arms. "Don't worry, I'll find him. He's gotta be somewhere bellow this section of the plate."

"Thank you Noreku."

"Okay you two head back to the bar. I'll go find Cloud."

"Okay good luck." Tifa said before kissing Noreku on the cheek and then started heading back to the train.

"Don' take no crap from anyone." Barret said. "If someone gives you trouble show em who's boss."

"Will do Barret. I'll do my best." Noreku said as him and Barret went in opposite directions.

Noreku being an ex-SOLDIER and a hybrid thought it'd be faster to just follow the way Cloud went, so he moved some rubble and jumped straight down the hole grabbing onto broken slabs of concrete and buildings till he got to a church. There he stopped on the roof because he heard talking so he decided to listen.

"We'll be taking the girl now." Said a man with obnoxiously pointy red hair and a pony tail that shouldn't be there.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Cloud standing in front of a girl that looked very familiar while trying to be tough as usual. "Who the hell are you Mr. Ponytail?"

"The name's Reno, got it memorized? And I could say the same for you jailbait."

"Who you callin' jailbait?"

"I don't know, somethin I read on my boss' desk. Let me tell yu the VP is definitely an interesting case."

"Well that explains the looks I was getting before he tried to kill me."

"Ya...Wait what am I doing, give me that girl." Reno said.

"Cloud don't let him take me." The girl said.

""Don't worry Aerith I'll keep you safe." Cloud said readying himself for a fight. "No way out."

"This way, there's a way to the roof back here." Aerith said grabbing Cloud by the arm and running through a door behind her.

"After them!" Reno yelled.

So the three Shinra troops that were with Reno ran after them followed by Reno. While Noreku jumped over to the roof beside the church so Cloud wouldn't notice him.

"That's Aerith?" Noreku said to himself quietly as Cloud and Aerith arrived on the roof of the church. "She sure has grown up. The last time I saw her was with Zack before the Nibelhiem event. She was so care free then. It's not fair that she has all this trouble now."

As Noreku talked to himself he noticed Reno leaving for some reason.

"Here I'll walk you home Aerith. We don't wanna run into anymore trouble." Cloud said to Aerith as they climbed down from the roof of the church.

"Okay Cloud." Aerith said giggling as they started to walk away with Noreku following close behind in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Well here we are." Cloud said to Aerith outside her house.

"Thanks for walking me home Cloud. You should stay for the night, it'll be dark soon and it can get dangerous around here at night." Aerith said pulling him inside.

"I really should get back, I have a job to do."

"Oh c'mon. One night won't hurt you any. Besides you can meet my mom."

"Fine but in the morning I'm leaving."

"Yay!" Aerith said running into her kitchen. "Cloud this is my mom."

"Hello ma'am." Cloud said walking in behind Aerith.

"Hello nice to meet you." Aerith's mom said.

"Cloud's gonna rest here for the night." Aerith said.

"Okay sweetheart. How about you go get cleaned up." Aerith's mom said.

"Okay." Aerith said smiling as she ran upstairs.

When she got to her room she was surprised to find Noreku there waiting for her.

"It's been a long time Aerith." Noreku said to her.

"Ya, the last time we saw each other was before Zack left for Nibelhiem." Aerith replied.

"Do you know who that boy is?"

"Not entirely. The planet's told me a lot though. Is he really?"

"Zack's living legacy? Yes he is. I was left with the duty of protecting him but it seems he doesn't even know who he is."

"I could tell. He's so much like Zack it's almost unbearable." Aerith said starting to tear up.

"Don't cry." Noreku said as he gave her a hug to comfort her. "Zack died protecting his honor and he passed his dreams onto Cloud. Sadly it seems like Cloud has taken on Zack's persona altogether."

"Ya, so what should we do?"

"I was asked to keep this information from Cloud and let him figure it out on his own."

"Okay, if you think that's best then I won't tell him. But I should start heading back downstairs before somebody wonders where I am."

"Alright, I'll go tell the others where Cloud is and that he's okay."

'Okay, bye Noreku." Aerith said heading out her door.

"Bye Aerith." Noreku said jumping out her window.

So Noreku headed back to Tifa's bar to tell them the news about Cloud and where he was.

"So he's okay?" Tifa asked.

"Yes he's fine. He's in the Sector 5 slums. He will be resting at an old friend of mine's house. We can go meet up with them tomorrow by the gate into Sector 5." Noreku replied.

"Great! So while you two do that me and a gang of my buddies will be takin' control of the support tower so we's will have full control over Sector 7!" Barret shouted.

"Okay but be careful. We can't lose anyone in this fight." Noreku said.

"Don't you worry bout me. I ain't gonna fail!"

"Alright then let's rest up for the night." Noreku said as everyone headed to their rooms rest.

That night Tifa slept in Noreku's room. She had asked if it was okay and he didn't mind. He liked her and was hoping she'd show up at his door in her short, tight and skimpy clothes wanting to spend the night with him. They hadn't done much, just cuddled and made out for a while, then she fell asleep laying right against him. This was the first time he slept through the night without having nightmares. All he could seem to do was dream about Tifa, and how happy she made him.

When they woke up that morning Tifa was waking up Noreku who seemed to wanna just stay in bed.

"Wake up Noreku we gotta go get Cloud today." Tifa told him as she shook him back and forth.

"Nerughoof!" Noreku mumbled as she continued to shake him.

"What?"

"Five more minutes."

"No, now WAKE UP!" Tifa yelled as Noreku shot up wide eyed.

"Okay I'm up!"

"Good." Tifa said kissing him. "Now get dressed."

"Yes mom." Noreku said sarcastically, and then he started to laugh.

After they were dressed they headed outside and started walking towards Sector 5.

"I had a great time with you last night." Tifa said blushing.

"Me too but I had no idea you were a biter." Noreku said laughing.

"Oh hush. You know you enjoyed it, and I wasn't the one who had their hands on my boobs the whole time." Tifa said as they both started to laugh.

After a few minutes of this they finally arrived at Sector 5 where they found Cloud with Aerith.

"There you are!" Tifa yelled at Cloud. "You had me worried sick mister!"

"Sorry Tifa but look Aerith here took care of me and I'm in one piece so what's the big deal?" Cloud said.

"The big deal is you didn't come home! You promised to always protect me but I can see you were just too busy having sleep-overs to care!" Tifa yelled looking way meaner that what she actually was.

The look in Cloud's eye's made him look like a scared kid. "I said I was sorry Tifa. It was late and Aerith insisted that I stay."

"Whatever! Besides I got Noreku now so screw you!" After Tifa finished yelling she stormed off.

"Just give her some time she's been worried about you." Noreku said to Cloud.

"She sure is steamed." Cloud replied.

"She didn't know if you were alive or dead until yesterday when I told her where you were."

"Wait you came looking after me? When?"

"Right after you fell. I jumped down the hole after you."

"Well thanks. So, she's only acting like this because she was worried about me?"

"Ya but we should get going. Barret and some of his buddies are trying to take over the Sector 7 support tower."

"They're what! Going after reactors by sneaking in is one thing but this is suicide!" Exclaimed Cloud.

"Exactly, that's why we gotta go now. I'll go grab Tifa and try to calm her down. Is Aerith coming?" Noreku asked.

"You bet I am!" Aerith exclaimed. "Let's go!"

So Noreku got Tifa and then they all headed to the support tower.

When they got to the tower it looked like Barret's team was losing this fight.

"Things are getting dangerous here. Aerith a there's a little girl at a bar I own a couple blocks away. Could you go there and get her to some place safe?" Tifa said to Aerith.

"Sure I can do that. Good luck!" Aerith said as she ran towards the bar.

"Okay time to take this tower from the Shinra." Cloud said as they stormed to the top of the tower. When they got to the top they were stopped by Reno of the Turks.

"Oh, hey jailbait, it's you!" Reno said as he drew his electrifying shaft and got ready to fight.

"My name's Cloud! Now get out of our way!" Cloud yelled drawing his sword.

"See I can't do that. I've been ordered to stop you. Ugh why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Reno said with a sigh.

"Then bring it on!"

So Reno fought against Cloud and his friends until Reno decided to give up and leave, he didn't wanna risk his pretty face getting harmed in a fight.

"You coward come back!" Cloud yelled.

"There's no point. Turns out it'll be easier to blow you up with the bomb planted here, keeps my face safe too." Reno said with a chuckle.

"BOMB!" Cloud, Tifa and Noreku said at once.

"We're going to blow this tower up, then we'll blame it on you AVALANCH losers and when nobody can find your bodies they'll believe you really were the threat we say you are." Said another Turk with long black hair.

"Tseng?" Noreku said looking confused. "Why are you doing this? You were my friend!"

"I have my orders and so I'm following them." Tseng said blankly.

"You asshole! You're a disgrace to Zack's memory!" Noreku screamed.

"Wait you know him?" Cloud asked.

"Ya, he used to be friends with me and Zack. But I guess that means nothing to him now." Noreku said with a scowl.

"Friends are meaningless to me; they only get in the way." Tseng said.

"Ouch that's kinda harsh." Said Reno. "I though we were friends."

"Will you shut up? Between your whining and all those damn messages you keep leaving on my answering machine I might have to carry out Rufus' order to kill you." Tseng said looking rather pissed as he leveled his gun at Reno's head.

"Whoa there boss no need to do anything hasty. I'll be good I promise." Reno said flailing his arms around.

"Good. Oh and Noreku thanks for the girl." Tseng said as he stepped aside revealing Aerith.

"Aerith!" Cloud yelled. "You bastard give her back!"

"In your dreams. This girl is going to lead us to paradise!" Tseng shouted as he laughed and flew away in his helicopter.

"We gotta get out of here! The bomb's about to blow!" Noreku yelled as they grabbed Barret who was knocked out against the rail of the top of the tower and started to run.

When they got to the bottom of the tower it blew up collapsing the entire portion of the plate above them and crushing Sector 7.

"Marlene!" Barret yelled in anger.

"Barret calm down, Aerith took her someplace safe. We gotta go after Tseng and Aerith back." Noreku said.

"Where's Marlene?" Barret said leveling his gun arm at Noreku.

"We don't actually know." Tifa said trying to lower Barret's arm while trying not to freak out. "So if you want to find Marlene we need to get back Aerith that so that she can tell us."

"Fine but only cuz I wanna find my little girl." Barret said lowering his gun arm but looking very pissy.

So the gang headed out on a mission to get back Aerith.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When the gang arrived at Sector 8 Shinra building they decided to take a more subtle way of getting inside and ran up an outside staircase. After that they had to make their way through the floors at the top of the building. Thankfully none of the executives found anything suspicious about a bunch of strange people they've never seen before walking through their offices; consisting of a big black guy with a gun for a hand, a former SOLDIER operative, a basket case with an identity crisis and a potential stripper. When they final reached floor 70 they saw a man in a lab coat examining Aerith.

"Hojo? Is that you?" Noreku said drawing a sword. "What are you doing to here?"

"Ah, my second greatest creation, you've returned." Hojo said. "I'm running tests on this girl; it's not every day I get to play with the last known ancient on this planet." He said as he started to laugh like a maniacal pedophile.

"Ew! Don't you dare touch me you freak!" Aerith squealed as she climbed as far back in her cell as she could.

"Oh shush you. You don't get a say in what I do to you." Hojo said laughing at Aerith's fear.

"Touch her and we'll see just how well you like my sword up your ass you creep!" Cloud said raising his sword.

"Oh my, now I see why Rufus has such an interest in you. He always liked it rough."

"Wha...What they hell is wrong with all you Shinra people?"

"I think the better question is why the hell you haven't gotten me out of this cell yet" Aerith squealed.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here Aerith. It's about time this creep sees that I'm second best to nobody." Noreku said getting fired up.

"Oh I see we've got quite the ego don't we? Did I hit a nerve when I called you second best?" Hojo said laughing manically again. "It doesn't matter to me where you place, you're not getting the Ancient back."

"What's an Ancient?" Asked Cloud looking slightly puzzled.

"They are a race of severely advanced people who came to this planet seeking refuge. This girl is the last one and she shall lead us to the Promised Land!"

"Over my dead body!" Noreku said getting closer to Hojo.

"That can be arranged." Hojo said sounding much darker than he did before.

"Wait what's the Promised Land?" Cloud asked still clueless.

"The Promised Land is the perfect paradise and this girl is the key to find it."

"Okay I don't understand what you're planning but Aerith is not going to be some lab rat for you to toy with, and I don't care how crazy you are you can't take all of us down." Cloud said leveling his sword at Hojo. "C'mon guys we gotta get her out of there."

"I don't think so, not until I'm finished with my last experiment." Hojo said as he pressed a button and a lion type beast rose on a platform into the cell where Aerith was.

"Quick, we have to get her out of there!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Nice observation yo! Have any other obvious advice?" Barret said as he fired his gun arm at the glass of the cell shattering it.

When the cell broke the lion jumped out attacking Hojo as Aerith ran out to her friends. After Hojo eventually passed out the lion turned to Noreku and his friends and spoke.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I had to make it believable for Hojo." Said the beast.

"Wait, Nanaki is that you?" Said Noreku.

"Noreku! I haven't seen you since we were kids!" Nanaki said as he jumped on Noreku licking his face.

"Good to see you again!"

"Same to you Brother."

"Brother?" Tifa said really confused.

"I was found by Nanaki's grandfather and was raised with them so in a way he's my brother." Noreku said. "But we should get back to work. Nanaki will you join us on our journey to defeat the Shinra?"

"Of course." Nanaki said. "But we must talk later about some things that are bothering me."

"Okay sounds fair."

So the gang now joined by Nanaki headed back down the building until they reached the president's office.

When they got to President Shinra's office they were shocked to see him skewered by a long sword.

"Sephiroth?" Exclaimed Cloud.

"What? It can't be..." Noreku paused shocked by what was right in front of him. "He's dead!"

"Ya well who else do you know that can wield a sword like that?"

"So what he's just back from the dead?"

"I don't know. But if he is then we're all in trouble, he's the strongest member of SOLDIER." Cloud said.

"Sadly he was even stronger than me." Noreku said sadly.

"So we's royally # ¿*'d then ain't we." Barret said.

"Yep." Cloud and Noreku said in unison.

"You guys get out of here; me and Cloud will check out the area and then meet you outside." Noreku said.

"Okay but you better come back alive." Tifa said kissing him.

"I promise." Noreku said as they went their separate ways.

When Noreku and Cloud went through the door leading outside from the office they saw Rufus Shinra standing outside.

"Well hello jailbait, who's your friends?" Rufus asked.

"I'm Noreku, Cloud why is everyone calling you jailbait?" Noreku asked.

"How the hell should I know? Focus, we came here looking for Sephiroth but I have no problem kicking the new president's ass first." Cloud said drawing his Buster Sword.

"Oh jailbait I'd love to get rough with you but I have a lot of work to do now that I'm the new president." Rufus said winking at Cloud. "And he's jailbait because I'll go to jail after all the dirty things I do to him." Rufus said to Noreku as he laughed.

"Okay that's it, now you defiantly die!' Cloud said with a new shade of green growing across his face with disgust.

"I don't think so. Like I said I have a lot of work to do." Rufus said as he hopped onto the side of his helicopter. But before it could take off Noreku leaped up clawing at Rufus, slashing him and causing a small book to hit the ground.

"What's this?" Noreku asked as he opened it. "Oh God! It's his diary!"

"Damn he got...Wait he has a diary?" Cloud exclaimed as they both laughed. "We should get going. They others are waiting."

"Ya but first you should see how many times he lists something about killing Reno and Making you his sex slave."

"Holy crap!" Cloud exclaimed, once again slightly green. "Half of this thing has me naked or chained to some part of his room!"

"Ya between that and the sixty pages that only say 'Kill Reno' it kinda makes you wonder if he does anything else with his free time other than fantasize about you and the death of Reno."

"Okay we're defiantly leaving and you are never going to tell anyone about this!"

"Alright fine I'll do my best to make sure you never tell any one about this."

"Thanks...Wait what?"

"Nothing, we gotta get going." Noreku said running towards the elevator that lead to the exit with Cloud close behind him. When the elevator hit the bottom floor they met up with the rest of their friends and got ready to leave. When they rejoined the gang the alert bells went off.

"They're gonna come after us, if we stay here we'll have to fight." Noreku said.

"Then let's fight them mother # ¿Ω*/s!" Barret said.

"It's too dangerous, they aren't gonna hold back at all. We should go. We can take refuge in Kalm; it's not far from here." Noreku said.

"He's right, we should go. We can take that truck to the outskirts of town." Cloud said as they headed to a truck sitting outside the building.

"What about Marlene?" Barret asked.

"She'll be fine. My mom's taking care of her." Said Aerith.

"Then we should go." Nanaki said.

So the gang left Midgar in the truck till they ran out of road, then they walked to Kalm.

When they got to Kalm the first thing they did was check into the hotel and rest for the night. When they woke up Cloud and Noreku explained the whole Sephiroth situation to the rest of the gang. Then as they were leaving they heard somebody mention a guy with silver hair and an unreasonably long sword.

"Honestly I think he's trying to compensate for something." Said an old man.

"Yep he's defiantly talking about Sephiroth." Said Noreku.

"How can you tell?" Asked Tifa.

"Back before Sephiroth lost it I heard some pretty interesting conversations over the phone between him and Zack. Zack was drunk off his ass of course and would make fun of Sephiroth saying he carried such a long sword because he has a tiny wiener." Noreku said smiling. "Hello sir did you hear where the man with the long sword went?"

"I heard he went South-West." Said the man.

"Thanks. Well guys lets go." Noreku said as they left Kalm.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As they traveled they reached Junon and noticed the Shinra army mobilizing so they decided to stay there and hitch a ride when the boat the Shinra was using left.

"Okay guys have fun in town, let's meet back at the boat in five hours. Cloud you're coming with me." Noreku said as they parted ways.

As Noreku led Cloud around they got to a bar. When they walked in Noreku sat at a poker table as Cloud turned pale white.

"What's wrong?" Noreku said trying not to laugh.

"I...I'm not sure. I'll be fine." Cloud said shaking.

With that Cloud sat very quietly by Noreku who went broke playing poker.

"C'mon guys give me another shot to win my money back. Tell yu what, if you win you can have the blonde jailbait beside here." Noreku said.

"They can what?" Cloud said starting to freak out even more.

"Don't worry I won't lose."

So they played another round and ten minutes later Noreku called Tifa.

"Hey Tifa we have a slight problem" Noreku said into his phone.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"I lost Cloud in a game of poker."

"You did what?"

"Hey it's not the first time. Zack lost him all the time. But this time they got him in cat ears, a bell and a leash."

"So how do we get him back?"

"I gotta win him back. Hey guys give me one more shot and if I win I get Cloud. But if you win my girlfriend Tifa will strip for yu."

"Two things, one you're drunk aren't you? And two, I'm still on the phone you idiot!"

"Yep and oops!" Noreku said as he hung up the phone.

When they met up at the boat Cloud was carrying a drunken Noreku while still in cat ears.

"Why are you in cat ears?" Aerith asked blushing.

"Noreku threatened to shove my sword somewhere I wouldn't enjoy and then sell me to Rufus Shinra if I took them off." Cloud said. "Thank God he won me back though. That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced."

As Cloud and Aerith talked Tifa slapped Noreku hard enough to make him sober again.

"What was that for?" Noreku yelled with a big red mark on his face.

"You tried betting my body! I am not a stripper!"

"I told you I wouldn't lose. Besides I didn't have anything else to offer! There weren't any Serbian whores around to bet."

"You're just lucky you were drunk and that you got Cloud back."

"Again I said I wouldn't lose."

"Let's go then we'll miss the boat."

So everyone got on the boat and hid in the storage bay till they got to their next destination. When the boat finally stopped the gang had arrived at Costa de Sol. Since they were on a boat all day they decided to stay the night at a local inn. Luckily for Noreku, Tifa had plenty of time to calm down on the boat. So they spent the night together as usual.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Noreku said between kisses.

"It's fine. You did what you had to do to get Cloud back. Now shut up and make out with me." Tifa said pushing into him as he groped her boobs.

They spent most of the night doing this type of thing. When morning came around they ended up sleeping till noon. Thankfully nobody else wanted to get up either. When everyone was up they hit the road and walked until they reached North Corel and from there hitched a ride to the Golden Saucer.

At the Golden Saucer they met a fortune teller named Cait Sith who gave them a fortune speaking of death and tragedy. Afterwards Cait Sith decided he was going to go with them so he could see this fortune to the end. After that the gang left the Golden Saucer to continue their journey.

While traveling they met a "Master Treasure Hunter" named Yuffie who decided to join them hoping to find some great treasure. So now joined by Yuffie and Cait Sith the gang headed to their next destination, Cosmos Canyon.

"Nanaki, we're home!" Noreku exclaimed.

"It's been so long. We should see how grandfather is doing." Nanaki said.

So Noreku and his friends went to go talk to Noreku and Nanaki's grandfather who told them just how serious the situation with the planet was. He also told them a serious threat was coming soon. After this the gang decided to head out fast since they had no time to spare.

The next town they reached was Nibelhiem, which was really strange for Cloud, Tifa and Noreku. The whole town seemed to not know the events that happened there involving Sephiroth. Everyone swore it never happened. They also saw a line of cloaked people leading to thee Shinra Mansion so they decided to check it out. In the basement they found a man in a coffin. His name was Vincent and after thinking it over decided to join the group in hopes of getting revenge on Hojo for the experiments Hojo did to him.

When they got deeper into the basement they discovered a small lab where they saw a man with his back turned.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled drawing his sword.

"Stand down Cloud!" Noreku said grabbing him. "It's not really him, it's just an illusion he made."

"Hmph. You're pretty smart, mutt" Sephiroth said.

"What'd you say you psychotic pussy!" Noreku yelled.

"Do you hate me? Heh then come find me up North." Sephiroth said with a laugh before vanishing.

"Damn it!" Noreku shouted.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Cloud asked.

"He's the reason my best friend is dead."

"I'm so sorry." Tifa said hugging him.

"Ya well c'mon let's go." Noreku said as they left the mansion and headed North towards Rocket City.

When they got to Rocket City they met Cid who was the pilot of the town. When Rufus Shinra showed up at the town wanting to take Cid's plane to head south, Noreku and his friends stole the plane. Cid had just enough time to jump onto the wing of the plane. Sadly the plane had barely any gas so it crashed in the ocean about a mile out.

"You damn fools! Look what you did to my plane!" Cid said.

"How were we supposed to know it was almost out of gas?" Noreku asked.

"Ya whatever, why did you even need it?"

"We're on a mission to save the world by putting a stop to Shinra. Also an old 'friend' seems to have come back from the dead and we need to take him out before things get worse."

"Sounds foolish. Tryin' to save the world is fools' talk. But I'm in. Sounds exciting, foolish, but exciting."

"Well welcome to the gang."

"So, where are you headed anyway?"

"North, after Sephiroth."

"The Shinra were going that way but they said they were wrong and that Sephiroth was actually going South."

"South?"

"Ya, to the Temple of the Ancients, they said there was something he wanted there." Cid said.

"Black Materia!" Aerith shouted.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"The Temple of the Ancients houses Black Materia. It's a dark force that brings no good at all."

"Sounds like something Sephiroth would want." Cloud said.

"Well guess we better head to the Temple of the Ancients and stop him." Noreku said. "Cid can we use this plane as a boat?"

"Of course yu can! This plane was made to land on water." Cid said.

"Alright then let's go!"

So the gang used their new plane to get across the water and to the Temple of the Ancients. When they arrived there they saw the temple door wide open. As they traveled through the temple they ran into many obstacles but eventually made it to the center where they found Sephiroth.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Sephiroth said while looking at some paintings on the wall of a meteor crashing into the earth.

"What is that?" Noreku asked.

"Meteor! The force that will allow me to control the world!"

"You really are insane! What are you even talking about?"

"The Planet has a scar on it. When the Planet is hurt it uses the Lifestream to heal itself. But since the Shinra use the Lifestream for power the planet never truly heals itself. So I'm going to use the Black Materia to summon Meteor and make the scar even bigger and then fuse myself with the power of the Planet and take over this universe!"

"That's crazy! You'll kill everyone here!"

"Hmph, I could care less. " Sephiroth said as he started walking away.

"You bastard!" Noreku yelled as he sliced one of his swords at Sephiroth. But Sephiroth vanished before the sword hit. "Damn it! He got away again!"

"But look he left the Black Materia!" Aerith shouted in joy.

"At least we can take it with us then for safety." Cloud said picking it up.

"Okay let's go." Noreku said as they left the temple.

When they got outside Cloud dropped to his knees screaming as everyone else froze unable to move, as if time had stopped around Cloud. Then Cloud rose to his feet and Sephiroth appeared in front of his as Cloud handed him the Black Materia. Then Sephiroth vanished and everyone else unfroze to see Cloud shaking.

"Cloud what happened?" Noreku asked.

"I gave Sephiroth the Black Materia. I don't know why, it was like I couldn't control my body." Cloud said before passing out.

Due to Cloud's condition they decided to make camp and continue their journey in the morning.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When the gang woke up that morning they were surprised to see Aerith gone and Cloud screaming again.

"What's going on?" Noreku asked.

"Aerith's gone to go face Sephiroth alone!" Cloud yelled.

"How did you find that out?"

"She came to me in my dreams. She said she was going to the Forgotten City to stop Sephiroth."

"Well then we should go. She'll need our help." Noreku said.

"I don't think I can continue fighting." Cloud said in tears.

"Cloud you care about Aerith don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you need to keep fighting for her. We can't let her face this alone."

"You're right." Cloud sighed. "Let's go."

So the gang headed to the Forgotten City where they found Aerith. When they arrived something strange happened to Cloud. It seemed like he was possessed as he raised his sword and prepared to slice right through Aerith. Thankfully his friends stopped him and got him to snap out of his trance. But then Sephiroth came flying from the sky and plunged his sword right through Aerith, killing her instantly. Afterwards Sephiroth vanished. Everyone was so shocked they were speechless.

After a while of sitting in silence Cloud carried Aerith into the water beside the Forgotten City and let her sink back to the Planet like all Ancients were destined to do.

"I can't believe she's gone." Cloud said.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it wasn't your fault." Noreku told him.

"I tried to kill her! How can it not be my fault?"

"You were possessed by Sephiroth. For some reason you have some sort of connection to him."

"You mean he made me do that?"

"Yes but maybe this can work to our advantage."

"How?" Cloud asked confused.

"Maybe we can use your connection to Sephiroth to follow him to his next destination." Noreku said.

"So how do I do that?"

"Focus on Sephiroth and where he's going."

"Okay." Cloud said focusing. "This way!"

So Cloud led them till they reached a place called the Huge Glacier, a place so dangerous and cold no man dared to go there.

As they got deeper into the glacier they reached a platform with 20 dead Shinra troops.

"Guys this is going to get dangerous. Cloud and I will go alone." Noreku said.

"I'm going with you. You owe me after that bet you made." Tifa said.

"Fine let's go."

So Cloud, Tifa and Noreku continued when a flash of white light appeared transporting them to what looked like Nibelhiem before the Sephiroth incident.

"This is..." Cloud said in awe.

"This is home." Tifa said tearing up.

"Yes this is your home." Sephiroth said appearing.

"What do you want?" Growled Noreku.

"Nothing more than to enlighten the puppet." Sephiroth said motioning to Cloud.

"Puppet?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, you see your memories are fake. You never were in SOLDIER; your whole life is a lie!"

"A...lie?"

"Yes that's right. Cloud doesn't exist. You are a failed attempt at cloning me." Sephiroth said laughing.

"Don't listen to him Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Don't worry I know better than that. My memories are mine and mine alone." Cloud said.

"We'll see." Sephiroth said vanishing.

"C'mon let's continue." Cloud said as another flash of white light took them to an odd looking room.

The room they were in now had a strange type of thick webbing at the top of the room. Inside it was a huge crystal with Sephiroth's body inside it.

"Sephiroth! I knew the one we've been following was a fake!" Noreku said as a high pitched ringing sounded off and he and Tifa dropped to their knees in pain.

"Sephiroth I'm coming." Cloud said as he was lifted up beside the crystal and the room started to crumble.

"Cloud no!" Noreku yelled. "Tifa get the others out of here, I'll get Cloud!"

"Okay!" Tifa yelled running.

Right after Tifa got everyone else outside of the glacier it crumbled with Noreku and Cloud inside.

"No!" Tifa yelled in tears as they left what was now a huge crater in the ground.

"C'mon Tifa." Nanaki said. "My brother would want us to continue and stop Meteor."

So they left the crater thinking their friends were dead.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When the glacier crumbled Noreku and Cloud fell into the Lifestream and were washed away to Mideel where a local found them. Cloud was in critical condition with a severe case of Mako poisoning, Noreku was fine since his body was used to the Mako energy.

Due to Cloud's condition Noreku rushed him to the local hospital. The doctor didn't seem to believe Cloud could make it. About 5 hours after arriving at the hospital Tifa and the gang arrived at Mideel expecting to find information on Sephiroth but instead found Cloud and Noreku.

"Cloud! Noreku!" Tifa yelled in tears.

"Tifa?" Noreku said noticing Tifa run into the hospital.

"I thought you two were goners." She said hugging him. "I thought I lost you guys."

"Don't worry sweetheart we're still alive. But Cloud is in bad condition. He has a severe case of Mako poisoning."

"How'd that happen?

"When the glacier collapsed we fell into the Lifestream."

"Then how did you walk away fine?"

"When you join SOLDIER you have to have tests run on you that include Mako showers, so my body could handle it."

"Will he get better?"

"I don't know but I gotta stay here with him. I promised I'd protect him."

"I'll stay too." Tifa said holding tight to Noreku.

"Alright. Well everyone, we'll catch up as soon as Cloud's better." Noreku said to his friends.

"Bye!" They said before leaving Cloud, Tifa and Noreku.

About an hour later Noreku and Tifa decided to have some fun with Cloud, after they were overly drunk, and draw all over him in permanent marker. They drew glasses on him, a Hitler-stash, colored in a bunch of his teeth to make it look like he had missing teeth and random stuff everywhere else. Then that night Tifa and Noreku slept together in the shack next to the hospital, there they had sex for the first time with each other.

The next morning there was a massive earthquake that woke them both up. When they ran outside they saw chunks of the ground just falling. As they panicked they grabbed Cloud and tried to flee the city but the ground under them crumbled and they fell into the Lifestream.

When they fell into the Lifestream Noreku and Tifa woke up in an area that seemed like Cloud's broken mind.

There they helped Cloud recover his memories and help him remember Zack.

"So Zack was really the one who did all those things I pretended to do?" Cloud asked.

"Yes." Noreku replied. "Now I think you're ready to uncover you last lost memory."

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"My death." A man with spiky black hair said.

"Zack?"

"Good to see you again Cloud. Are you ready?"

"Ya." Cloud replied as a white light appeared and everything fell silent.

Within the light an image of Zack appeared drawing the Buster Sword and getting ready to fight the Shinra army.

"The price for freedom is pretty steep." Zack said moving his sword so he could rest his forehead against it. "Embrace your dreams and whatever happens, protect your honor...as SOLDIER!" He yelled as he charged the army. He managed to defeat all but 3 of the soldiers. Those 3 shot down Zack leaving him dying in a pool of his own blood.

Then a shadow appeared in the distance. The shadow got closer and was revealed to be Cloud. As Cloud slowly moved closer he began to cry.

"Come here Cloud." Zack said breathing heavy. "You're going to live...for both of us."

"What?" Cloud said confused.

"You are," Zack said pulling Cloud's head to his chest, "my living legacy."

"Your living...legacy?" Cloud said pulling his now blood soaked head up to look at Zack.

"My dreams." Zack wheezed. "My honor, they're yours now." Zack said handing Cloud the Buster Sword. Then as Cloud screamed and cried for his friend Zack died.

"I'll live for both of us. I promise." Cloud said as he walked away, limping in a daze.

Then the white light vanished and Cloud, Tifa and Noreku woke up on an airship Cid stole from the Shinra. There Cloud explained the truth about him and that they needed to defeat Sephiroth. Cloud told them about how Sephiroth was waiting in the Planet's core for Meteor. But if they defeated Sephiroth, Meteor would be stopped, hopefully. So they headed to the North Crater to face Sephiroth.

When they got to the crater they headed straight down to the Planet's core to face Sephiroth. Once they found Sephiroth the battle started immediately. First Barret and Cait Sith attacked but it did nothing and they were knocked out. The same happened to Yuffie and Cid, followed by Nanaki and Vincent. Tifa was almost killed but Noreku deflected the shot. Sephiroth then went after Cloud; he raised his sword and lunged it at him. But blood splattered in Cloud's face as Noreku appeared with Sephiroth's sword skewering him through the heart.

"Noreku!" Cloud yelled as Tifa broke into tears.

"Cloud, I promised I'd protect you." Noreku said chocking on his own blood, as Sephiroth removed his sword and Noreku fell to the ground covered in blood.

"Noreku you can't die too!"

"Cloud don't let Zack down. Finish Sephiroth and always protect your friends. Embrace your dreams and protect your honor. And please keep Tifa safe for me." Noreku said in his last few breathes, then he lay on the ground cold and lifeless.

After Noreku died Cloud surged with power, drew his sword and began trading blows with Sephiroth.

"You bastard!" Cloud yelled hitting Sephiroth into the air. "He was like my brother! You've taken two people from me! Now I'm going to take your life from you!" He yelled as he unleashed his Omnislash, destroying Sephiroth completely.

After the fight Cloud took Noreku's body to where Zack's grave is and buried him there. He then laid the buster sword and Noreku's swords to rest in the Sector 5 Church as a monument to Zack and Noreku. Cloud started a small delivery business with Tifa protecting her as he had promised. ~The End~


End file.
